


Bianca Gets Jealous

by ninzz



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninzz/pseuds/ninzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: bianca gets jealous of hawke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bianca Gets Jealous

He couldn't deny it. The sway of Hawke's hips when she walked was positively hypnotic. How could he, when the evidence was, he thought, right in front of him? It was even better when she ran. Maker preserve him if he saw what she would look like if she were to... No, he couldn't even bring himself to consider that. But, the way the packs on her belt swung from side to side, how her strong thighs pumped with each step-

 

_Varric._

 

He smiled affectionately down at his crossbow, attention now fully on her, and gave her foregrip a reassuring pat.

 

“It's all right, Bianca. I'm just enjoying the view,” he murmured gently.

 

_The way you look at her worries me._

 

“Looking and touching are two very different things,” he said, emphasising his point by stroking her triggerguard, almost as if he were teasing a woman. “Remember?”

 

She vibrated happily in his hands, content with his reassurance. Hawke told Merrill and Varric to wait outside as she disappeared into the Fereldan goods store.

 

The two of them sat down on the steps, settling into an easy silence. The occasional shouts of children playing in the market, the constant rumbling of the foundries and the crash of waves over at the docks became more apparent when they were quiet. Varric watched the red banners flutter above them in the wind; They reminded him of blood spraying across the battlefield, whereas they didn't remind Merrill of anything. She just thought that the red, stark and shocking, against the blue of the sky and the white marble of the buildings, was beautiful.

 

“Varric?” She chirped inquisitively.

 

“What is it, lovely?” He turned and saw that her eyes were wide with curiosity. Varric thought that her unquenchable thirst for knowledge, however irrelevant, was one of her best features.

 

“Why do you talk to your crossbow?”

 

“Bianca isn't just a crossbow. She's got feelings, just like any other woman,” he said, chuckling.

 

“Oh.” There was a comfortable silence. “...Does a spirit live inside it- Oh. I mean... her?”

 

Varric was lost for words for a moment, shocked that Merrill had figured it out so quickly. He thought about telling the truth: “Yes. She spoke to me long ago, in the Deep Roads – I found her there in a long-abandoned depository. Darkspawn have no use for crossbows, it seems.” But he wouldn't, nor could he give Bianca away, so instead he said:

 

“Don't be silly, Daisy. It's only a story.”

 

 

 


End file.
